U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,561, discloses a figure toy having a head mounted to the upper end of a rotatable and longitudinally-movable shaft. The shaft enters a neck opening in the top of the toy and extends to a position adjacent the botton of the toy. The shaft is attached to a push button in a manner such that the push button may be used to elevate and rotate the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,290,, discloses an animated figure toy in which the head may be actuated at a point remote from the head to simulate both knodding and shaking of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,394 discloses a rubber air-filled toy figure which has expansible ears, eyes and other parts adapted to snap out of the body portion when the toy is squeezed, and to snap back into the body portion when the squeezing pressure is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,934, also discloses a rubber air-filled toy figure which has expansible ears, eyes and other parts adapted to snap out of the body portion when the toy is squeezed, and to snap back into the body portion when the squeezing pressure is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,870, discloses a growing figure toy having a body which may be elongated by stroking a push button connected to a rack and pinion mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,894 discloses a stuffed animated toy animal in which the eyes, ears, tongue, nose and tail may be mechanically moved, as be levers and strips mounted on the animal's back and extending through its body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,160, assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, discloses an animated figure toy with a body made from a hollow compressible member, and with conduits leading from the body into the head of the toy with outlets adjacent the toy's eyes, and attached to rotatable discs. The discs are caused to rotate when the toy's body is compressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,295, assigned to the assignee of the instant application, discloses a figure toy having an arm rotatably mounted to a torso; a hand carried on a shaft, which shaft is received within the hollow of the arm; means located within the hollow of the arm for latching the shaft in a first position and biasing means located within the hollow of the arm for urging the shaft forward out of the hollow arm; and means responsive to manual actuation of a torso portion for unlatching the shaft to cause the hand to extend to a position remote from the end of said arm. A gauntlet of a sleevelike nature surrounds the arm and is coupled at an end to the hand so as to obstruct visibility of the shaft when the hand is in the extended position to thereby simulate an increase in length of the arm.